Rechargeable batteries may be used in multiple applications, ranging from portable music devices, mobile phones to electric vehicles. Recharging a battery may take time, due to various charging requirements to be fulfilled. Rechargeable batteries may have multiple charging constraints for proper charging and maintaining a desired performance level. If these constraints are not followed during charging, the batteries may be damaged and/or cause damage to the device and even injure the user in extreme cases. Some of these constraints include maximum permissible charging voltage, target battery voltage, maximum permissible charging current, permissible battery temperature etc. Some or all of these parameters may need to be monitored.